


[Fanart] Good Times

by TrishArgh



Series: Kinky as Fuck (MCU Kink Bingo 2018) [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Fanart, Frottage, Kinda, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Selfcest, Sexy Times, Threesome - M/M/M, Tiny Steve gets all the love, Tiny Steve/Big Steve/Bucky, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, he is fine don't you worry, i don't and i drew it, that was so much fun to draw, the lean meat in a super soldier sandwich, tiny steve got an asthma attack after that, who can really tell what is happening there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishArgh/pseuds/TrishArgh
Summary: Square B5 Post-Serum Steve/Pre-Serum Steve/Bucky Barnes





	[Fanart] Good Times

  
Tiny Steve is having a fantastic time!

(can you tell i'm on vacation? that's the third square in one week!)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using the Kink Bingo to get over my art block and to learn how work faster and you know... _finish_ things, don't make them "perfect". it's all about the ~~porn~~ practice and progress :D
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://frau-argh.tumblr.com/) and yell at me about hot people and cute bird videos


End file.
